Little Black Book
by Dante 101
Summary: What happens when a certain black book is stumbled upon by a certain dark prince?


**Okay, this is a story that I've come up with between two unexpected series and it may sound stupid to some of you but I don't care. Just hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Noctis walked down the streets of Tenebrae alone in the middle of the night. He just came out here just to clear his head of the events of the past few days. He was furious, no wait! Beyond furious, at the fact the he was betrayed by the woman whom he thought was the one.

Lightning.

It was only a few months ago that he had first laid eyes on her during that night. To make this short, he fell in love with her (although he was already engaged to Stella Nox Fleuret at the time, but he didn't care) and it looked like she had felt the same and Noctis decided that he should break off the engagement with Stella just so he could be Lightning. One night when Noctis and Lightning were spending the night together, she knocked him out and he didn't regain consciousness until a few hours later to discover that Lightning was a spy and assassin of Cocoon and that she was supposed to steal Tenebrae's crystal, but fortunately, the crystal was safe, although one could understand why she didn't run of with it.

Yes the crystal was safe and whole and everyone was real glad except for Noctis. He had merely been used as a puppet while Lightning was pulling the strings this whole time. The army was sent to go look for her and kill her on sight but they haven't found any trace of her yet and Noctis doubted that they were ever found her. If he ever saw her again, then he would kill her himself, personally. He'd kill her with his own two hands if he had to.

Noctis looked up at the dark cloudy sky and sighed. _"Looks like it's gonna be raining"_ he thought bitterly_._ Seems like god really hated him for doing this to him. He made to walk back to his home. Well, actually it was an apartment he shared with Stella. Although they weren't going to get married yet, Noctis and Stella's parents insisted that the two lived together with one another before the wedding, just to get closer and the hopes that Noctis would forget all about Lightning. Were they ever wrong?

The sound of a slap distracted him from his thoughts as it started to rain.

Looking around, Noctis saw a black book lying on the pavement. Checking the area around him, he confirmed what he was thinking: No one else, besides him, was outside at this time of the night.

Thinking this over carefully, Noctis was sure he heard no one else at all and it would be very easy to hear them over the rain. So how…?

He crouched over it, staring. It looked just like a plain book. Noctis took a step back from the book. What if this was teleported by someone here for him and if he picked it up, something would happen? Yes, that would be the most logical reason for this.

That was when he noticed the writing on front of the book. _Death Note_. No enemy of his would drop something that suspicious at all…would they? Maybe that was the point of it anyway…

The rain began falling harder. Noctis hesitated for a second before he picked up the book and went inside.

* * *

Shaking the water out of his hair, Noctis looked around the apartment and saw that Stella wasn't there. "_Looks like she went to bed early."_ Noctis thought. Ever since the incident with Lightning, Noctis would come home late and Stella would always be staying up waiting for him but it looked like she decided not to wait for him this time. He couldn't blame her.

Walking across the hallway to his room, Noctis went inside and locked the door. The room was dark and Noctis could hear the raindrops hitting the windowpane. Walking over to his desk, Noctis turned on the lamp and sat down on the chair. He then placed the _Death Note _on his desk and opened it flat out wide.

He flipped through the pages and saw that they were empty. Nothing was written in it at all. The pages were just lined and that was pretty much it.

Frowning, Noctis opened to the first page and was surprised to see that was writing inside of the cover. Staring at the title, it said that they were rules or instructions of how to use the _Death Note_.

Reading over the instructions, Noctis couldn't but look at them in amusement as he read them.

_The human whose name is written in this notebook will die._

Noctis raised an eyebrow. A book that takes the life of someone if you wrote their name in it. He and Stella were dying anyway, so if he wrote both of their names in it, they would die would they? Maybe this was just for idiots who believe in "The Dark One". Write their names down in this black book and maybe they would feel joy in killing that person.

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

Noctis stared in disbelief. If that part was true, then the book would be almost be like a mind reader. He was sure this was some sort of a prank but he continued reading anyway.

_If the cause of death is written in 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

Noctis rolled his eyes.

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Okay, if this was a stupid prank, then this probably wasn't a good one. But Noctis couldn't but frown. Did this little black book, had this much power? What was the extent of its powers? It must surly have an extent to it. He looked at the rules again. The power so kill some. The power to kill a person at a certain distance. The power to kill in such a specific way and in any case at all, a simple heart attack?

Noctis snorted. "_Like this thing would work." _He thought. But he drew out a black ink pen and hovered it over the page of the notebook. He felt like he should give this thing a try just once.

With a gleam in his eyes, Noctis wrote the name of the one person who had fooled and betrayed them all. _Fooled and_ _betrayed him..._ The one who had stolen his heart and ripped it in to two pieces. If this notebook worked, then she would be getting what she deserved for what she did.

When Noctis finished, he looked down and couldn't help but smile a little for the first time in days as he looked at what he had written.

_Lightning._

_Gets called by the Cocoon council to a secret meeting in the middle of the night at 12:55 P.M. and arrives at the meeting at 12:58 P.M, demands to know why she was called but then hears the clicking of guns behind her, she turns around and is shot by her superiors before she reacts at point black range many times and dies at 1:00 A.M due to bullet wounds and blood loss._

Noctis frowned. "Maybe this thing would work or maybe not. If it does, which most likely will not happen, I'll act in public as if I was devastated although I wouldn't want to be, not after what she did."

* * *

The next day at 8:00 A.M, Noctis was shocked at the headline of the newspaper. "**Cocoon general found dead!" **Noctis read the article and it said that Lightning was murdered in her sleep, found with multiple bullet wounds all over her body and mostly drained of blood. Noctis frowned at the cause of death: "Believed to be killed by some unknown assassin."

Noctis was shocked. This was true then. The _Death Note _actually works!

"I…I killed her…" Noctis said to himself. His bangs fell over his blue eyes, but he brushed then away. Noctis couldn't help but smirk. "It's so easy now. This war will end soon and then I can change the whole world with the notebook! But there's some thing I have to do first." Noctis walked over to Stella who was crying over the news talked about Lightning's murder. Noctis and Stella held each other as Stella cried and Noctis faked his tears although in reality, he actually wanted to laugh psychotically at Lightning's death but there would be time for that later, he had plenty of time to spare and a mission to fulfill with the _Death Note._

From the Shinigami realm, Ryuk watched the dark haired boy smile at the news of that girl's death while he held the other girl in his arms. He knew that this boy was going to try and change the world, just as _he _had done.

He chuckled. This was going to be fun once he arrived at the human world once again in a few days time.

"Boy..." said Ryuk. "That kid reminds me of you eh, Light?"

* * *

**Well then, this is my first Final Fantasy 13 Versus and Death Note crossover. I hope this inspires others to write fanfics about this crossover in the future.**

**You know what to do. R&R please!**


End file.
